


Art: Keepsakes ~ a ‘Mile marker thirty-six’ graphic (plus icons)

by Bluespirit



Series: Montana Universe [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second contribution to the "John/Rodney—It's only just begun..." fest.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Keepsakes ~ a ‘Mile marker thirty-six’ graphic (plus icons)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. This is another addition to my [Montana universe](http://community.livejournal.com/starshinedreams/tag/montana+universe). ♥ I imagine this happening after ['Snapshot'](http://community.livejournal.com/starshinedreams/49222.html) \- these aren't the photos they put into the album that morning (those were taken by Jeannie over the Christmas holidays). These are some photos they've taken themselves at the ranch - goofing around with the camera set on timer & having fun in the snow. Then they snuggle down in front of the wood-burning stove one evening & have a drink, cuddling on the couch & adding some more memories to the album. (I can picture John making the J & R out of matchsticks & then having to wrestle Rodney when he mocks him about it - though Rodney is secretly touched - & then it all devolves into hot-sex-in-front-of-the-fire! Hooray! *g*)  
> 2\. Many thanks to [](http://berlinghoff79.livejournal.com/profile)[**berlinghoff79**](http://berlinghoff79.livejournal.com/) , [](http://liresius.livejournal.com/profile)[**liresius**](http://liresius.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[**sgamadison**](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/) , [](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_cephalopod**](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/) & [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/)**xanthe** for the awesome art beta  & support.

Full wallpaper size version [here](http://www.blue-spirit.co.uk/images/sga/keepsakes_by_bluespirit.jpg). (1024x768)

I've also made some icons using the various 'snaps' from the graphic.

  


  


01 | 02 | 03 | 04  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
05 | 06 | 07 | 08  
|  |  |   
09 | 10 | 11 | 12  
|  |  |   
13 | 14 | 15 | 16  
|  |  |   
17 | 18 | 19 | 20  
|  |  |   
21 | 22 | 23 | 24  
|  |  |   
  
  


  
Please feel free to take these icons but a comment would be lovely, thank you & please do credit. (These are not bases - please do not alter them.)


End file.
